


If I Had a Sibling

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione's Sister, Suicide, Tragedy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: What if Hermione had happened to have a sibling? Then why was this sibling not mentioned in the book?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Original Character(s), Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Death Stories, Focus on Female Characters, Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	If I Had a Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Why did I decide to write this story? A comment from Rowling about originally planning on Hermione having a sister but nixing it made me ask what if Rowling had followed through in some of my stories, yet the question of why she isn't in the canon material comes up and this was my way of explaining why she's not in the canon material.

" _Sister_ _… you never mentioned that you had a_ _sister_ _at school. And… you said you just hid your parents…" Harry spoke up, a little irritated._

" _My_ _sister_ _never wanted to believe in magic. She died the summer between forth and fifth year because of a stunt she pulled. It was right after we had gotten out of school for the year. She decided to pull a stunt, a dangerous one. She told me, if I had magic, I could save her. But I didn't carry my wand for one thing; and, even though I am the smartest Witch for our age… there are certain things that one can't do even with magic."_

" _You should have told us."_

" _It wasn't important; I was dead to her as I am dead to her now. She became a different person. Plus, that summer, we had things to deal with. No one believed you and Ron, well… he isn't someone one can talk too about things. I did tell Ginny though."_

* * *

**If I Had a Sibling**

The only person who knew was one Ginny Weasly. She had never told the boys, as it was rather painful to deal with. It was also painful for her parents to have gone through the whole mess. She loved her sister with a passion that could not be explained to others around her. Yes, Hermione Granger had happened to have had a sister. It could in ways be compared to Harry's aunt and mother, but there were as many differences as there were similarities.

Petunia and Lily had always been, up to the point of when Lily had met Severus Snape as a child. However, Hermione and Elizabeth Granger had never really been able to do things with each other, except perhaps as toddlers. The two were so different that it was no surprise at all that they never really did anything together. Hermione was the child genius while Elizabeth was the child beauty. This came out in the way the adults around them treated them.

Hermione had been reading and writing full sentences since she was three years old. She had quickly picked up on some of the older books in the children section and quickly moved on to higher and higher reading levels. This came out in class and was apparent to all of the students. Hermione was also known as the know-it-all Granger who had an answer to everything, even if one didn't want one. This was why she tended to make so few friends, if it could be said that she had any.

Elizabeth on the other hand did not have Hermione's stupid brown hair and her buck teeth. She had instead inherited a nice sheen of blond hair and a pretty smile, though her parents as dentists tried telling Hermione even that wasn't perfect… there was no such thing as a perfect smile. But because she had looks and the ability to charm people, she, unlike her sister, had the ability to glean friends from the woodwork.

The one thing that both girls had in common was that weird things happened around them that couldn't be explained. Hermione took it with stride, but Elizabeth denied that these things were happening to her, as she worried about what would happen to her reputation with her friends when they found out. Expesully since everyone knew already that her sister was weird for having above average smarts.

She, once the two girls were both in the school system, started to pick on and bully her older sister due to the fact that being a geekish type was defiantly not a cool thing. To not do so meant that she could possibly be labeled as a freak too. This became more and more so the truth when due to the bulling, really weird things began to happen to Hermione.

This also allowed Elizabeth to blame anything weird that happened around her on her sister, saying things as if she figured that Hermione was quite possibly adopted. Another one, which was really rude, was that Hermione was dropped on her head as a baby. Of course, with Hermione's brains, this was everyone knew to be rather farfetched, so they ignored the statement. All of the others though helped to build the fire.

What really stung though was the comment that all the adults made about Elizabeth… that their father would have to beat the boys off of her when she became a teenager. As much of a brainac Hermione was, it never clicked with her that this was not because people thought that Elizabeth was that much prettier then her, but because they felt that Hermione had more common sense then the younger daughter.

Then came the letter to Hogwarts. Hermione, who had been noticing the differences between herself and others beyond just being an advanced reading level and such, was ecstatic. This was her chance to glean new friends and start over away from all the problems that she was having around her home town. She was all smiles about the whole event.

Elizabeth however, was completely happy about the situation, until she was told that she could not take over Hermione's room as she would be coming back for the holidays. She still couldn't care about this special school that her sister would be going too. She went so far as to tell everyone that Hermione wasn't as smart as people thought she was, which had led her to going to a special school.

And everyone believed her as she was able to charm the birds and the bees unless her story was extremely unbelievable. They even started believing the dropped on ones head part. Why else would Hermione's parents be unable to tell people where their daughter went to school? The only reason that spelled out for one who had the potential to go to the best _Muggle_ school was that she had ended up going to a school that embarrassed her parents.

However, by the end of her first year, Hermione had begun to make friends with the people around her. She was changing for the better, becoming more outgoing and more sociable, something her parents noticed. She also started to not really care what people said around her, even laughing it off, saying thing like Harry had it worse then her in truth.

Elizabeth also changed though. She became rather withdrawn from her family, though that had been happening already as far as Hermione could see. She began to hang out more and more with her friends. She also became snobbish in the fact that she wanted to look even prettier then what she was. Hermione worried her sister was becoming bulimic or anorexic.

Hermione wasn't the only one who received a letter from Hogwarts, asking her to come. However, she out right refused, saying that there was no such thing as magic, unless one considered music lyrics. This came as a major blow to Hermione, as she had hoped that she and her sister could actually get close over this. However, it seemed like this would not happen at all. She also refused to go on the trips that Hermione and their parents went on and choose to stay with relatives.

Then it happened, right before she was to go to the Black house hold for the summer. Her sister had found out about the whole thing and was livid that Hermione actually had friends that had invited her to their place over the summer… multiple times at that, considering that Hermione had gone the year before to friends' homes. Elizabeth apparently had never had any friends ask her.

Elizabeth walked off in a tiff towards the railroad bridge. Hermione made to follow as the sun was setting and the family would be having dinner soon. To her dismay, she saw her sister walking along the edge.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Hermione had blurted out.

"I am playing around… something you don't know how to do," Elizabeth commented, turning around, a slightly haunted look in her eyes. "Oh… wait… you do, but it's rather childish… isn't it… believing in magic?"

"Elizabeth!" Hermione snapped.

"I'll tell you what…" Elizabeth's tone was morbidly sour, "… if you can save me with your stupid magic, I'll believe you."

"What do you mean?!" Hermione suddenly had her eyes going wide.

"I'm going to J…U…M…P," Elizabeth commented. "Save me?"

"I don't have my wand on me moron! There are underage restrictions!" Hermione yelled.

"No… it's because magic isn't real…" Elizabeth commented, suddenly going over the edge.

Hermione ended up going to the Black manor for multiple reasons. Her reasons was that she knew she was needed. Her parents was that they felt it was best that she be around friends around the time. The only reason that Ginny knew was that was the person she felt most comfortable telling, as Mrs. Weasly had been sent a letter by her parents and promised not to say anything, Ron wouldn't listen and Harry… Harry was hitting the teenage phase.

However… Hermione learned that there were some other things that had made her parents decide to send her. They had gotten a hold of Elizabeth's journals. They had found out that there had been some problems that they should have addressed, however, they didn't do this, as they had no clue that these things were going on as Elizabeth didn't tell people certain things.

Apparently, because Elizabeth was fairly pretty, some of her friends dumped her, telling her that she was ugly. This had been a blow to Elizabeth's self esteem, which had already been low with the fact her intelligence was constantly being compared to Hermione's, when it shouldn't have been. She had started to exhibit some of her powers raw and harsh, causing incidents to happen around the class room. What had made her parents wait a year to tell her was what Elizabeth had wrote at the end.

_I do not believe in magic. If magic is real, then Hermione can save me. If not… perhaps it is best this way._


End file.
